Como en los libros
by Drehn
Summary: Serie de viñetas independientes de la pareja Rose/Dominique. Rose siente la necesidad de preguntarle una cosa a Dominique, pero no cuenta con que esta tiene un sentido de la malicia muy especial que empleará con ella. 05: Sensibilidad. FEMSLASH.
1. I

**D****isclaimer:** Harry Potter y todo lo relacionado con su universo le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Esto es sin ánimo de lucro. La trama es mía; no copies ni publiques sin mi permiso expreso.  
**  
Fandom:** Harry Potter.

**Pareja:** Rose Weasley/Dominique Weasley.

**Rated:** PG-13.  
**  
Summary:** Dominique tiene novio. Eso hiere el orgullo de Rose, pero ella se encargará de arreglarlo.

**Advertencias:** Femslash. Incesto. Mal vocabulario.  
**  
Palabras:** 1.079.

**Notas:** Esta historia ya ha sido subida anteriormente, pero por extrañas razones ha sido borrada, así que la vuelvo a subir. Iré más rápido con los capítulos, que son cinco. Para la tabla Jane Austen de la comunidad /vrai_epilogues de livejournal.

* * *

**01. Orgullo**

Se ha pasado.

Rose suspiró. La biblioteca estaba aún más vacía de lo habitual porque la mayoría de alumnos estaban en sus clases. Todos menos algunos de sexto y séptimo que no tenían ninguna clase en aquella hora. La verdad es que Rose, que cursaba quinto, debería estar haciendo Pociones, pero se saltó esa hora de clase aunque fuera algo rarísimo en ella —debía de ser sólo la segunda vez que lo hacía— porque, de todas maneras, no se habría podido concentrar en su caldero de ninguna de las maneras. Y debía aprovechar que Dominique sí tenía clase para evitarla.

Eso tampoco lo hacía normalmente. Solía gustarle verla, hablar con ella (o sin perder el tiempo hablando y empleando los labios de una manera mucho, mucho mejor) o simplemente perder el tiempo por el placer de saber que, en realidad, no lo perdía.

Pero había un problema. Uno jodido, vaya. A Dominique se le había ocurrido la gran broma de empezar a salir con un tío que Rose no conocía de nada pero que iba a la clase de la francesa. Es algo perfecto, graciosísimo —nótese la ironía—; tanto que a Rose por poco le da algo. Claro que no fue por la risa precisamente.

Incapaz de concentrarse ni en su libro de lectura ligera —de esa que es ligera sólo para Ravenclaws y otra gente como Rose que, aun y no estar en la casa de las águilas, es igual de fanática de la lectura y el estudio—, lo cerró bruscamente y frunció el ceño. No le gustaba nada de nada cómo estaba ocurriendo todo. No había manera de que le gustara.

¡Dominique sabía perfectamente cuán celosa podía llegar a ser, por Merlín, Circe y Morgana! Y también debía de ser consciente de que tenía su orgullo y que tenía manía a que se lo pisotearan cruelmente, como tanta otra gente. Al parecer, a Dominique eso le importaba tan poco como sus deberes de Adivinación.

Se guardó el libro en la mochila poniendo mala cara y salió de la biblioteca tras despedirse de Madame Pince. La vieja bibliotecaria con cara de cuervo y ella se llevaban algo bien gracias al amor mutuo hacia los buenos clásicas, pero eso no le impedía a Pince ponerse histérica si hablaba un poco más alto de lo permitido por esa zona.

Una vez en el pasillo se quedó sin saber hacia dónde torcer y maldijo a Dominique por obligarla a saltarse una clase probablemente importante.

No sé qué se ha creído. Me ha puesto de los nervios con esa decisión tan repentina. Maldita sea.

Una voz —realmente temible para ella en aquellos momentos— la sacó de sus pensamientos y vio algo horrible delante de ella. Horriblemente perfecto, vaya. Comprobó entonces que debía ser la chica con peor suerte de todo Hogwarts.

—¿Qué haces saltándote tus clases, Rosie? —preguntó Dominique con voz extremadamente melosa.

Dejó de apoyarse en la legendaria pared de piedra y se acercó a ella. Paró de caminar justo cuando a Rose estaba empezando a darle dolor de cabeza; eso de que se abriera un botón de más de su camisa era algo insano. Deberían prohibirlo.

Cuando sus neuronas empezaron a trabajar y se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir, toda su distracción se transformó en indignación.

—¿Y tú?

Dominique sonrió un poco y Rose se sonrojó furiosamente. Sintió la necesidad de excusarse.

—Sólo es una estúpida clase, no pasa nada.

—Lo mismo digo. Pero, oye, eso es raro en ti, la responsable de la familia.

—Sí, bueno, tienes ese defecto: sacas lo peor de mí.

Entonces Dominique sí que rió y la abrazó a medias. Rose se tensó y notó como sentía una nueva sensación calor abajo, abajo, abajo. Pero ¡no! Debía conservar lo que le quedaba de orgullo.

—Querrás decir esa virtud, ¿no? —Bromeó la rubia, dejando de abrazarla pero quedándose peligrosamente cerca—. Y eso no es malo. Sólo… inusual —hizo una pausa—. Dime, ¿qué es lo que te ha convencido de que saltarse una clase no es algo tan trágico? ¿Has pasado mucho tiempo con James últimamente? Ah, no, espera. ¿Es por mi mala influencia?

Dominique se rió y Rose la miró fijamente a los ojos, levemente enfadada. Y es que no costaba mucho hacerla enfadar, pues siendo hija de quien era, tenía un carácter algo irascible.

—Pues resulta que sí. La razón eres tú.

—¿Qué? —dijo, sorprendida, frunciendo el ceño.

Rose suspiró, la cogió de la muñeca con fuerza y echó a andar mientras murmuraba:

—Aquí no.

Luego estuvieron en silencio hasta llegar a un pasillo más pequeño en el que no había nadie. Probablemente estuviera prohibido. A su prima eso no le importaba lo más mínimo, por supuesto, pero a Rose sí. Sin embargo, en aquél momento no se paró a pensarlo.

—¿Y bien?

—¿Sólo se te ocurre eso? ¿Qué crees que me pasa, Dominique? Porque te aseguro que no es que tenga la regla.

La aludida esperó unos cuantos segundos para que la pelirroja le confirmara sus sospechas, pero Rose sólo elevó una ceja.

—Es porque he empezado a salir con Will, ¿no?

—¿Ah, se llama así? —comentó, irónica.

Entonces, Dominique, inconscientemente destruyendo los pedazos de orgullo que le quedaban a Rose, sonrió. Era una sonrisa gamberra y seductora a la que la menor lo podía resistirse.

—Oh, vamos, es sólo por diversión. Y no pongas esa cara; no es porque no me divierta contigo. ¿No te parece gracioso que salga con él?

—Tienes que estar bromeando. Debes de estarlo. ¿Porque fiebre no tienes, verdad? —Dominique puso los ojos en blanco—. No tiene ni puta gracia.

—La verdad, Rose, es que vale la pena sólo por oírte soltar tacos.

Y Rose se enfadó de verdad. Sus ojos brillaron, reflejando lo que pensaba en aquellos momentos, y se separó bruscamente de su prima.

Pero Dominique no era de las que se dejaban rechazar. Volvió a acercarse a ella y le alzó el mentón, advirtiéndola de lo que venía a continuación. La buena noticia —mala para Rose— es que la pelirroja era incapaz de resistirse a ella.

Sin poder evitarlo, se besaron, cerrando los ojos y presionando sus labios una y otra vez, sin llegar a usar sus lenguas. Cuando el beso terminó, Dominique le regaló una media sonrisa de las suyas y suspiró por vez primera.

—Venga, no te enfades. Cortaré con él mañana, ¿vale?

Entonces el orgullo de Rose se recuperó notablemente y sonrió de puro gozo.


	2. II

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y todo lo relacionado con su universo le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Esto es sin ánimo de lucro. La trama es mía; no copies ni publiques sin mi permiso expreso.

**Fandom:** Harry Potter.

**Pareja: **Rose Weasley/Dominique Weasley.

**Rated:** PG-13.

**Summary:** Rose y Dominique tienen cierta conversación en la sala común. Empiezan hablando sobre su familia y terminan diciendo cosas que distan bastante de ese tema.

**Advertencias:** Femslash. Incesto.

**Palabras:** 1.195.

**Notas:** Para la tabla Jane Austen de la comunidad /vrai_epilogues de livejournal.

* * *

**02. Prejuicio**

Rose se echó el pelo hacia atrás y se frotó las manos, intentando captar el calor que proporciona la fricción. Tenía frío, sí, pero no podía hacer nada más para remediarlo. La chimenea estaba encendida; las llamas danzaban en ella alegremente y el ruido que producían era reconfortante.

La voz de Dominique también.

—Nuestra familia siempre ha tenido algún tipo de prejuicio sobre mí.

Rose negó con la cabeza y levantó su mirada para mirar a su prima. Estaban sentadas de lado en el sillón más cercano al fuego de la entonces solitaria sala común de Gryffindor.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

Dominique suspiró y se las arregló para poner su cabeza sobre las piernas de Rose, haciendo que esta se sonrojara un poco. Siempre había sido tímida y eso le parecía adorable.

—Bueno, siempre creyeron que sería una niña dulce y educada, conservadora, ya sabes. Aún lo creen. No son capaces de aceptar que salga con un chico —entonces puso los ojos en blanco, como queriendo decir '_vaya tontería_'—. De hecho...

Ahí se calló. Hizo una pausa en la que Rose la miró alzando una ceja, esperando a que continuase hablando.

—Decía que, de hecho, creo que si supieran lo nuestro les daría un infarto.

—Incluso a tus padres, ¿no?

—Sí, especialmente a ellos. Y a los tuyos aún les sorprendería más. Pero me refiero a todos: los tíos, los primos… Puede que a Luna no, pero ya me entiendes.

Rose se rió un poco y se acomodó en el sofá.

—Podría ser divertido —dijo entonces Dominique con un suspiro.

—¿Perdón? Serían capaces de sacarnos de la escuela y encerrarnos a cada una en una torre a cien kilómetros de distancia.

—Por eso sería divertido; seguro que si se lo decimos primero a tu padre no se espera a consultarlo con nadie y, de tan alterado que está, se olvida de quitarnos las varitas. Las caras que pondrían al vernos en la cama, juntas, a la mañana siguiente... —cerró los ojos con una sonrisa divertida y traviesa en los labios, imaginándoselo.

Luego se imaginó que Rose se habría sonrojado y los abrió para mirarla con algo de cariño. Había acertado, claro.

—Bueno, volviendo al tema principal… No creo que sea así. Algún prejuicio tienen, pero saben que has crecido y que... bueno, que...

—¿Qué? —preguntó la rubia, dudando del significado de sus palabras de verdad.

—Tienen que saber que tienes una vida sexual. Ya tienes dieciséis años —prosiguió Rose cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

Dominique se echó a reír y abrazó la cintura de su prima. Era una chica realmente adorable, siempre tímida y estudiosa pero bonita y sensual en la cama. Aunque le diera vergüenza hablar del tema y se le pusieran las mejillas del color rojo de su casa, como en aquél momento.

—Sí, pero perdí la virginidad antes. Te lo expliqué. Y tú eres más joven.

—Ya.

—De todas maneras, no lo entenderían. Supongo que sus prejuicios pueden justificarse mínimamente. Por ejemplo, tus padres estaban en guerra y no podían pararse a pensar en el sexo. Habría demasiado miedo en el aire, ¿no?

Rose no estaba del todo de acuerdo, aunque la chica tenía su punto.

—Por otra parte, las parejas se casaban más rápido. Tenían más prisa por hacer las cosas porque era probable que estuvieran muertos al día siguiente.

—Sí, eso pasó con mis padres.

El comentario se quedó flotando en el aire, que se iba calentando poco a poco, durante unos segundos. Después la pelirroja dijo:

—Pero ellos se querían de verdad, Nique.

Sin poder resistirse a su prima, Dominique hizo que bajara la cabeza mientras decía '_ven aquí_' y alzó un poco la suya para besarla suavemente.

—Claro que sí, pero me parece que el hecho que ellos tuvieran vida sexual en aquella época cuando tus padres probablemente no se hubieran dado su primer beso no cambia nada.

Rose suspiró.

—¿Preferirías que pensaran que eres una chica rebelde que enamora a todo el que le da gana sin pensar en las consecuencias de sus actos?

—¿Esa imagen tienes de mí?

—Más o menos. Te conozco mejor que eso pero no puedes negar que es bastante cierto.

—Vale —aceptó Dominique riendo—. Pero lo que preferiría sería que no se creyeran que soy incapaz de pensar por mí misma, que siempre estaré en su sombra.

Entonces Rose lo comprendió todo un poquito mejor. Ella no se refería a esos prejuicios en realidad. Estaba pensando en otra cosa bastante diferente y eso, siendo sinceros, preocupaba bastante a la hija de los padres remilgados.

—Estás pensando en Vic, ¿verdad? —le preguntó.

Vio que Dominique desviaba la vista abriendo un poco los ojos y oyó su susurro por encima del crispar de las llamas del fuego.

—No exactamente, pero...

—Pero sí. Lo comprendo —añadió suavizando el tono—. ¿Crees que siempre han pensado que ella es mejor que tú? ¿Qué es su gran hija ejemplar y que tú deberías ser como ella, fuerte y todo ese rollo?

Dominique no abrió la boca. Parecía estar verdaderamente ansiosa por poder cambiar de tema pronto.

—Nique... —prosiguió Rose—, tú eres mejor que todas esas tonterías. Debes empezar a comprender que tomos somos distintos y que es normal que nuestros padres tengan cierta imagen de nosotros que no es cierta. Que nos comparen interiormente. Es algo común. Pero tú eres mejor que Victoire para mí. Eres especial.

Dominique la miró con los ojos vidriosos como si fuera una niña pequeña, indefensa ante sus palabras bien escogidas. Rose era la persona más madura en esa relación y ella era consciente de eso, no porque sacara mejores notas ni nada relacionado con lo académico. Simplemente había nacido así.

—Apuesto a que Ted también le dice eso a Vic.

—Probablemente —se vio obligada a aceptar la menor.

Dominique se incorporó lentamente para poder sentarse a horcajadas sobre la pobre Rose, juntando sus caderas. Pegó su frente a la de su prima y miró hacia abajo, tragando saliva. No estaba exactamente nerviosa pero ella no era buena diciendo estas cosas.

—Oye, Rose —la aludida la miró a los ojos—. Tú también eres especial.


	3. III

**Di****sclaimer:** Harry Potter y todo lo relacionado con su universo le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Esto es sin ánimo de lucro. La trama es mía; no copies ni publiques sin mi permiso expreso.

**Fandom:** Harry Potter.

**Pareja:** Rose Weasley/Dominique Weasley.  
**  
Rated:** PG-13.  
**  
Summary:** Rose hará todo lo que esté en su mano para convencer a Dominique de que acompañarla a la fiesta de fin de año es una buena idea.

**Advertencias: **Femslash. Incesto. Lemon.

**Palabras:** 946.

**Notas:** Para la tabla Jane Austen de la comunidad /vrai_epilogues de livejournal.

* * *

**03. Persuasión**

A Rose se le da muy bien eso de persuadir a la gente. Como es testaruda como ella sola, insiste mucho en las cosas y la gente acaba aceptando, porque saben que las amenazas del estilo 'voy a insistir hasta el día de tu muerte, o la mía, en su defecto, hasta que aceptes' no son en vano. Y si eso no funciona, hay muchas otras maneras.

Con Albus siempre le funciona el chantaje. Si no me ayudas digo esto; si no lo haces te hago esto otro; explícamelo o se lo pregunto a Malfoy o cosas así.

Hugo igual, porque el pobre es pequeño y ha tenido que crecer con ella, una chica con carácter.

Con James es más de lo mismo, pero cuesta más porque es mayor y un experto en el tema. De él ha aprendido unas cuantas cosas.

A Lily es fácil persuadirla de algo si insistes un rato, sobre todo porque siempre se han llevado bien.

A sus padres se los gana con miradas angelicales y recordándoles sus buenas calificaciones. Y eso funciona también con los tíos (menos con tío George; a él le da ideas para Sortilegios Weasley a escondidas) y la abuela Molly (con el abuelo Arthur siempre es mejor enseñarle a usar algún aparato muggle).

Hay un montón de tipos diferentes de persuadir a la gente y Rose los conoce prácticamente todos. El problema es que Dominique también. Victoire le ha enseñado un poco, y encima tiene sus lejanos genes de veela.

Así que es de suponer que, cuando se trata de llevarle la contraria para convencerla de algo, suele fallar. Rose está segura de que esta vez no volverá a pasar, como cuando intentó convencerla de acompañarla a la biblioteca y acabaron yendo juntas al campo de quidditch y, después, al maldito armario lleno de arañas (y ella tiene aracnofobia, así que lo pasó muy mal).

Están en el dormitorio de Dominique. Falta una semana para que empiecen las vacaciones de Navidad y se vayan con la familia para pasar las fiestas todos juntos. En principio será fin de año en La Madriguera, y para Navidad todos se quedarán ahí dos o tres días, no sólo la noche del veinticinco.

A Rose le hace ilusión ver a toda la familia al completo, aunque la mayoría de sus primos estén en el castillo y los vea con frecuencia. Por eso piensa conseguir persuadir a Dominique de que vaya a la fiesta de fin de año con ella y no con sus amigos. Tiene muy claro que es algo un poco egoísta, pero sería muy feliz si ocurriera y, bueno, eso tiene que contar algo, ¿o no?

Si están en la habitación de Dominique es porque están en la cama de Dominique. Y ya que están ahí, solas y acurrucadas debajo de las mantas, están desnudas y pasando un buen rato. Rose lo hace expresamente, claro, no es que se haya dejado llevar. Para nada. Así la francesa se sentirá más feliz, más segura.

La pequeña deja que Dominique la bese primero, disfrutando de sus labios y colocando una mano en su bajo vientre. Deja que disfrute, le muerde el labio de la manera más suave que conoce y luego la coge y se pone ella encima. Sonríe.

—Ahora me toca a mí.

De alguna manera Dominique suelta un gemido ronco y la mira con ojos brillantes y ansiosos. Rose le besa la boca, el cuello, la clavícula y los hombros. Luego sube hacia el lóbulo de su oreja y lame y muerde mientras su mano baja peligrosamente. No es la primera vez que comparten algo así; sabe dónde tocar y cómo hacerlo. Sabe que Dominique tiene unos pechos sensibles y que adora que recorra su espalda con la lengua, entre otras cosas, todas ellas útiles.

Cuando nota que la francesa está a punto de correrse —qué obvia puede llegar a ser, piensa, sonriendo interiormente—, susurra:

—¿Vendrás? ¿Vendrás a la fiesta de fin de año —succiona su labio y sus caderas chocan—... conmigo?

—Rose, joder...

Dominique sólo es capaz de soltar jadeos y palabras sueltas pero Rose tiene el presentimiento de que lo conseguirá. Está indefensa y ambas lo saben; su piel es su debilidad (y la de la menos también, pero lo esconde más que bien).

—Dilo. Dilo.

Su mirada se vuelve borrosa y sudan por todas partes. Están tan juntas que parecen siamesas y casi, casi tocan el cielo. Pero Rose aguantará hasta conseguir persuadirla.

—Dilo y esto se convertirá en el mejor polvo de tu vida —la verdad es que eso no suena a Rose. No es ella pero en realidad sí lo es y ambas se sorprenden por sus palabras.

Entonces Dominique parece sonreír sin que la razón sea el placer y dice:

—Creía que la que decía esas cosas era... yo. ¡Ah!

Tiene razón, eso hay que admitirlo. Siempre es ella la que empieza, la que provoca, y la otra la que se deja llevar.

Pero esta vez Rose quiere que lo diga, que lo grite, que lo jadee o lo que sea pero que se dé por vencida ya porque de verdad, de veras que quiere correrse.

—Vamos, Nique. Dímelo, por favor.

Luego de alguna manera todo se acelera un poco más, tan sólo lo justo, y no consigue controlarlo. Los dedos de sus pies —los de las dos— se contraen y algo las envuelve. Es francamente delicioso.

Rose hace un mohín, contrariada, pero deja que la otra le bese la frente con ternura.

—Sí, creo que iré —suspira Dominique—. Tus métodos de persuasión son definitivamente buenos.

No ha podido ser como Rose lo tenía planeado, pero funciona. Qué raro.


	4. IV

**Di****sclaimer:** Harry Potter y todo lo relacionado con su universo le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Esto es sin ánimo de lucro. La trama es mía; no copies ni publiques sin mi permiso expreso.

**Fandom:** Harry Potter.

**Pareja:** Rose Weasley/Dominique Weasley. Menciones de Teddy/Rose, Teddy/Victoire, Rose/Victoire y Dominique/Victoire.  
**  
Rated:** PG-13.  
**  
Summary:** Rose siente la necesidad de preguntarle una cosa a Dominique, pero no cuenta con que esta tiene un sentido de la malicia muy especial que empleará con ella.

**Advertencias: **Femslash. Incesto.

**Palabras:** 1.049.

**Notas:** Para la tabla Jane Austen de la comunidad /vrai_epilogues de livejournal.

* * *

**04. Sentido**

Miran un viejo álbum de fotos que ha encontrado Albus. Están tumbadas en la cama, con los pies en la almohada y las piernas revueltas. La pierna izquierda de Dominique está entre las de Rose, más bien, y sus cuerpos se tocan mucho y en muchas partes.

Pero no os vayáis a pensar que ambas están nerviosas, con la boca seca, los pelos de punta y calor por ahí abajo. Claro que no. Son primas y, para ser sinceros, ya se han besado unas cuantas veces, bien por accidente, bien por probarlo, bien por atracción.

—Oh, mira, recuerdo este día. Fue... hace dos años. Acabamos llenos de barro y rompiendo la escoba de tu padre —dice Rose sonriendo.

—Sí, fue genial. Pero a mí me gustan más las guerras de globos de agua.

—También son divertidas. ¡Mira, aquí hay una foto de esto! Estamos todos. Y Victoire llevaba el bañador lila porque Teddy se nos unió.

—Sí que te acuerdas —murmura Dominique maliciosamente, esperando que Rose vuelva a declararle que, efectivamente, le gusta Teddy. Es en vano—. Pero era un bañador rosa. El lila no realza lo suficiente su cabello.

Pone los ojos en blanco y esboza una media sonrisa sarcástica. Entonces las dos se ríen y Rose le da un leve golpe en el brazo a la rubia. Esta sólo se ríe más. En realidad quieren a Victoire.

Y a Rose no le gusta Teddy. Al menos no mucho. No cuando, desde que tiene uso de memoria, ha sido algo más que la prima o amiga de Dominique. Porque ellas son esas dos cosas, sí, y no salen juntas —sería imposible—, pero se besan. Se besan y se tocan y se quieren un poco de más. Se ponen celosas cuando ven a la otra saliendo con chicos —mayormente Rose; Dominique, que es un año mayor, ha salido con un montón de tíos y un par de tías y no es de las que sienten celos— y se han escondido un par de veces en el armario de las escobas —la francesa siempre comenta que deberían llamarlo el armario de los polvos rápidos.

Dominique no será celosa, pero tiene un sentido de la malicia muy desenvuelto. En realidad no lo hace con mala intención la mitad de las veces, pero le gusta meterse con Rose. Es divertido hacerla rabiar un poco y callar sus pullas con un beso de esos en que le lame la comisura del labio y suspira como la adolescente que es. Y en esos momentos la cara de Rose se puede comparar con su pelo.

—Oye, Nique, ¿puedo preguntarte una cosa?

Dominique se acerca un poco y la mira a los ojos, casi tan azules como los suyos. Siente curiosidad.

—Supongo.

Rose suspira. No le gustan las suposiciones.

—¿Me responderás sea lo que sea? —insiste.

—Me estás asustando. Ya te dije que perdí la virginidad con aquel chico de Hufflepuff.

Rose pone los ojos en blanco, incapaz de sonreír. Dominique no va del todo desencaminada.

—Lo digo en serio. ¿Responderás la pregunta?

Entonces la mayor duda. Por un lado, siente una inmensa curiosidad y la mirada de Rose es tan insistente que le cuesta negarse a ceder al impulso de decir que sí automáticamente, pero por el otro… Esto le asusta un poco. De verdad. Acaba rindiéndose.

—Sí. Sea la que sea. Pero suéltalo ya, pelirroja.

—¿Te has… liado alguna vez con tu hermana?

Eso es demasiado hasta para ella. Es imposible que acabe de decir eso. No puede. Es Rosie.

—¿Qué? —suelta, incrédula y divertida. Maliciosa.

—Que si la has besado o algo más. A Victoire.

La habitación se llena de silencio; un silencio profundo, quién sabe si tenso, pero no total. El tic-tac del reloj les recuerda que el tiempo pasa y se oyen las voces de sus primos en el piso de abajo, jugando a algo que seguramente no sea nuevo.

Dominique sonríe enseñando todos los dientes y un hoyuelo. Baja la mirada y se ríe un poco.

—¿Estás celosa, primita? Sabes que eres la única —y la mira a los ojos. Pero ha sido una mala idea.

Rose no está de broma. Lo sabe, lo percibe, lo siente. Mierda, piensa.

—¿Sí o no, Dominique?

La sonrisa decae a medias. Se pone seria como pocas veces y responde sin dudar.

—Sí, nos hemos besado. Nada más.

Rose inspira con fuerza y parece que asimila la idea. Tal vez no sea tan malo. Bueno, vamos, no es tan malo. Ambas se han besado contras personas y lo tienen muy asumido. Lo que pasa es que Rose siempre se ha sentido un poco celosa de Victoire, porque, bueno, siempre ha tenido todo que lo que ella quiere. A Teddy y a Dominique en su casa todos los días. Un cuerpo perfecto y notas muy buenas (bueno, ella también saca buenas notas, pero porque es una empollona). Y, como todos sabemos, no puede evitarlo.

—¿Te molesta? —ahí está el sentido de la malicia de Dominique. Sabe que es verdad que le jode y no dejará que escape del tema. Es su manera de ser.

—Un poco, la verdad.

—Ya te he dicho que tú me importas más.

Cortan la poca distancia que hay entre sus rostros y se besan, primero suavemente e intentando hacerlo profundo. Lo que pasa es que los besos de Dominique suelen ser cortos y apasionados, besos de francesa. Así que juntan sus cuerpos y se rozan, y se siente totalmente bien. Porque eso no puede estar mal. Sus lenguas se rozan y Rose aprovecha para coger a Dominique de la cintura.

—Si te sirve de algo, tú besas mejor. Será porque éramos pequeñas. Entonces Vic no tenía tanta experiencia.

Rose está jadeando, pero Dominique pasa de eso. Vuelve a besarla, esta vez más lentamente.

—Pero ¿te gustó?

—Bueno, un poco —sus alientos de mezclan—. Era algo nuevo, y eso siempre me ha atraído, pero nada más. Me pareció demasiado húmedo.

Parece que todo está bien ahora. Como si sólo hubieran hablado del tiempo, de quedar para estudiar o algo así. La verdad es que no es grave.

—Yo también he besado a Victoire. Pero a mí me gustó más.

El sentido de la malicia de Rose también existe, después de todo. Es sólo que no lo muestra tanto.


	5. V

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y todo lo relacionado con su universo le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Esto es sin ánimo de lucro. La trama es mía; no copies ni publiques sin mi permiso expreso.

**Fandom:** Harry Potter.

**Pareja: **Rose Weasley/Dominique Weasley.

**Rated:** PG-13.

**Summary:** La echa de menos. La necesita. Pero no coge el teléfono, como sabía que pasaría.

**Advertencias:** Femslash. Incesto.

**Palabras:** 1.009.

**Notas:** Para la tabla Jane Austen de la comunidad /vrai_epilogues de livejournal.

* * *

**05. Sensibilidad**

A veces siente verdaderas ganas de llorar y de sacar a la luz su lado más sensible. Porque puede permitirse las lágrimas, ya que vive sola. Claro que llora precisamente por eso.

_Más bien porque está sin Dominique._

Esta vez no es por algo tan infantil como que ella sale con un chico (o una chica). Llegaron a pasarles muchas cosas, todas ellas quedándose en sus recuerdos durante los años, sin saber de dolor o indignación, pesadas como ellas solas. Así son los recuerdos: crueles, devastadores. Para Rose, peores que la guerra de la que le han hablado sus padres y sus tíos, por muy egoísta que suene.

Porque sí, lo es. Es egoísta y pecadora y quiere que Dominique vuelva; que no tenga que estudiar en Francia; que se vean todas las noches como hacían antes y que le bese las lágrimas con esa lengua que tiene que le pone los pelos de punta y los pezones tan duros que le duelen de sólo rozarlos.

Pero tiene que hacerlo —lo de rozarlos— porque sino duele más. Tiene que tocarse e imaginarse que ella está ahí, sonriendo en su cama, y no a miles de millas de distancia. Tiene que hacerlo porque así los ojos no le pican tanto, y de paso los remordimientos por no haberla acompañado suenan más amortiguados. Lejanos. Como Dominique.

Puede que tenga novio. O novia. O ambas cosas; ella no cree tanto como la mayoría de la gente en la palabra monogamia. Puede que sea feliz y que no la eche de menos, que se haya olvidado de que una vez se quisieron. Puede que lo recuerde nítidamente pero que no le interese nombrarlo, que se avergüence de ello —porque está mal, porque su relación es incestuosa y Dante las mandaría al segundo círculo del infierno, ese que no gana en tamaño al primero pero que sí lo hace en penas y sufrimiento; lo han hablado y están de acuerdo en mantenerlo en secreto— o puede que, directamente, haya tenido un accidente y Rose no lo sepa aunque hayan pasado horas, días, noches.

En realidad sabe que exagera. Que no es una causa perdida y que su sensibilidad la traiciona a ratos.

Vive sola en un piso de las afueras de Londres y está oscuro. Se ha pasado con el café con whisky de fuego y ahora no puede dormir. Siente sensaciones que, joder, no la embargaban desde que era una niña de ocho años y si se pone a llover sabe que la echará demasiado de menos. Porque puede que recuerde que una noche de tormenta en que se sentía sola, aturdida y asustada, en La Madriguera, fue a la cama de Dominique y encontró refugio allí. Entre sus brazos. Rozando el pelo dorado con su mejilla y aferrándose a su pijama.

—Tengo miedo, Dominique —le dijo esa vez.

Ahora se lo repetiría con la esperanza vana de que fuera tan simple como entonces. Sería capaz de usar las mismas palabras y el mismo tono de voz, aunque sea mucho más mujer y tenga unos gestos habituales distintos.

Pero ella le respondió:

—Tranquila, Rosie, estoy aquí. No pasará nada. Deja de llorar y duerme.

Y ahora no lo hará. Ahora no está aquí, y pasa algo, y no puede parar de llorar; mucho menos dormirse. Es incapaz de hacerlo porque no ha oído las palabras de verdad y porque las cosas hace tiempo que dejaron de ser así de simples. Ya no son niñas y su sensibilidad no ya no parece la de una princesa, o eso procura, aunque siga siéndolo en el fondo. En ese sitio al que Dominique llegó sin querer, como si fuera natural.

Las cosas no son como en los libros: los protagonistas se conocen, se enamoran, se besan y hacen el amor y hay un final feliz, o un final triste, o un final agridulce. No hay final y eso da miedo, mucho miedo.

Rose sigue sin poder hacer lo que le dijo una vez, en un momento demasiado lejano, esa persona a la que quiso —y a la que aún quiere, para su desgracia— y todo sigue oscuro. Las sombras son demasiado largas. Tiene la mente espesa. Podría encender la luz pero no lo hace porque no quiere. Entonces se vería y se sentiría _aún más_ humillada. O ridícula. Qué más da cuál sea la palabra exacta.

Así que Rose hace un esfuerzo extraño —porque no le cuesta tanto— y se levanta. Da dos pasos y no sabe hacia dónde ir por un momento, así que se para, se le paralizan las piernas, pero sigue caminando un segundo después y llega al teléfono.

Se seca las lágrimas y piensa que es una exagerada. Mierda, lo es. Sigue siendo una sensible princesa llorona de ocho años y ¿la verdad? Le da igual. Se sabe su número de memoria porque no es la primera vez que llama y no piensa en la diferencia horaria. ¿La había? ¿Era mucho? No, para nada. Si se para a pensarlo no están tan endemoniadamente lejos si lo compara con Nueva York y Tasmania. Claro que eso no la ayuda mucho.

Empieza a sonar. _Piiip, piiip, piiip_, alargando el sonido. No comunica. Lo cogerá. Seguro que lo coge y le murmura que la niña tonta más tonta que conoce y que le recuerda que no puede volver (cosa mala) pero que la recuerda y que no ha dejado de quererla (cosa buena).

Rose empieza a hacerse castillos en el aire y se equivoca. Totalmente. Lo peor es que lo sabe y que se hiere casi por inercia.

Dominique no contesta. La pelirroja deja el teléfono tal como está, sin colgarlo ni nada. Vuelve al salón —oscuro, vacío, solitario. Deprimente— y enciende la luz. Sus mejillas no se vuelven a mojar, ni con lágrimas saladas ni con nada. Deja el café abandonado y coge la botella de whisky de fuego, que está llena casi hasta arriba. Se estira y echa un trago largo; espera que le dé para unas cuantas horas de irresponsabilidad.

_Sigue queriéndola._


End file.
